


Look How Far We've Come My Baby

by lovelarry10



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Concerts, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, One Shot, True Love, You're Still The One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/pseuds/lovelarry10
Summary: Harry’s finishing up his tour in LA, and has a surprise planned for his boyfriend. He’s devastated when Louis can’t make it to the show, but little does he know, Louis has a little something up his sleeve...





	Look How Far We've Come My Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndearingFond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndearingFond/gifts).



> Completely inspired by Harry's amazing version of You're Still the One we all heard him rehearse in Boston.
> 
> Based on [this lovely tweet](https://twitter.com/sameeyesblou/status/1008975223071240192), thank you Sam for letting me write it! I hope you like it.
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Zoe for reading this for me and making sure it wasn't complete rubbish, and catching all my mistakes.
> 
> Fic title is obviously from Shania Twain's _You're Still The One_.

 

Harry picked up his water bottle from where it sat on the small stage Sarah was sat atop, grinning down at him from behind her drum kit. The crowd was roaring loudly behind him, the stage lights burning down on him and making him sweat. He just needed a second to take a breath, to gather himself for a minute before they began the next song, and luckily his band understood that, waiting patiently for his next cue.

“Okay?” she called, and Harry nodded. He adjusted the soft cotton of the Gucci shirt he was wearing under his jacket and swallowed down the gulp of water he’d taken. He couldn’t believe that the tour was almost over, that he only had about forty-five minutes left on stage after a long four months on the road. Every show had been special, and he had fond memories from each of the sixty tour stops so far. Some stuck out in his mind more than others, but overall the tour was going to be something he knew he’d never forget.

It still sucked that his wonderful boyfriend hadn’t been able to make it to this very last tour stop. Harry had been devastated last night when Louis had called and said he’d been forced to stunt in the U.K. again so he wouldn’t be able to get there to Los Angeles to support him. Harry had cried on the phone, making Louis hang up and change the call to FaceTime, and he’d soothed him as best he could from halfway across the world. Harry had ended the call and gone down the corridor of his hotel, knocking on Clare’s door until it had opened, collapsing into her arms and sobbing onto her shoulder.

It didn't matter right then that Louis had appeared at as many of the tour stops as he could until that point. Louis of course had his own career to worry about, but had been there in Amsterdam, Rio De Janeiro, Manila and Boston to see Harry, hidden away in his private box. Harry had been unable to help himself from letting his eyes drift to where he knew Louis was sat, waving and even blowing kisses on occasion. He’d seen afterwards how Twitter had blown up, nothing escaping the eager eyes of the fans. They all commented on how he had his ‘Louis smile’ on his face, how he’d sung the two songs he’d written for Louis with such passion, as if he were singing it to him. Well, they were right, and Harry hated that he couldn’t tell them that.

Harry couldn’t deny he loved the photos that came out of moments like that, how fondly he was looking up at Louis’ box, the love clearly plastered all over his face for the man who was indeed the love of his life. It had been eight long, hard years, fighting everyone to be together, but the fact they’d come out the other side still together and stronger than ever made it all worthwhile. They might be half a world apart at that moment, but Harry knew Louis was always with him, and as Louis’ now infamous tweet had said so perfectly, he was always in Louis’ heart, and Louis was forever in his.

He turned around, and the crowd screamed. Harry couldn’t stop the smile crossing his face at their excitement and the passion he felt from them every second he graced the stage. He grabbed the microphone and enough cord to allow him to walk around for a bit, making small talk with a few audience members before going into _Meet Me In The Hallway_ , another crowd favourite. This was always an exciting one to sing, since it heralded his little walk over to the B-Stage and that always riled the crowd up like nothing else.

It was a little daunting sometimes, walking down the narrow aisle, flanked by security as people screamed either side of him, waving flags, trying to hand him bunches of flowers, letters, or the odd crazy person who tried to grab him and make him fall. Either way, Harry loved the interactions he got in these few seconds, and getting to the B-Stage itself was always a relief. It had been his idea, for this part of the tour, to have a separate stage to sing the two songs which meant the most to him.

Louis had been overwhelmed when Harry had told him of his plans, and had softly cried into Harry’s chest when he told him he was going to play an acoustic version of the song he’d written for him all those years ago, _If I Could Fly_. Louis had made him play it for him there and then, and Harry had sung it as best he could through his own tears, eyes not leaving Louis the entire time. Louis had practically thrown Harry’s guitar to the side when he’d strummed the final chord, and they’d made love on the floor in front of the sofa, unable to even move for a second to get to their bed.

Even now, singing those songs gave him chills, and he gave his all to both of them. The crowd were always amazing, often lighting up the venues with rainbows for _Sweet Creature_ , both himself and Mitch trying to acknowledge it as best they could from their small stage. While the fans had gone crazy for his new song _Medicine,_ speculation rife on Twitter that Harry had written it again for Louis about, well, oral sex, (they’d be right, of course), he personally felt the B-Stage segment of the show was the best and he knew he was going to feel bereft as soon as it was over.

The band launched into the instrumental part of the song, Harry’s signal to descend the small metal ladder in front of the stage and into the aisle over to his stage, Mitch following a few seconds after him. Harry smiled as fans started waving, camera phones being brandished and pointed at his face. He graciously accepted a few bunches of flowers, grabbed a Pride flag as he walked through the crowds, many girls and women crying as he passed by them. He wished he had more time to spend with them, that he could have more interactions with them but the strict timing of the concert didn't allow for it. He climbed the stairs to the small stage and waved up at everyone at this end of the arena. Mitch followed and grabbed his guitar, Harry now situating himself behind the microphone stand waiting for him.

“Good evening everybody, how are we doing over here?” Harry said to a cacophony of screams. He bantered for a few minutes with the audience before introducing _Sweet_ _Creature_ , heart lurching at the thought that Louis wasn’t there to witness this, to hear him sing the words he wrote about him for one last time. Well, Harry could sing it anytime at their home of course, could serenade Louis as they lay in bed, or drove around together, but there was something so intimate about singing it to him surrounded by tens of thousands of people, only the two of them knowing the secret that it was for Louis, and only Louis.

As he finished singing, there was a flurry of noise and Harry turned, frowning when he saw the screen at the main stage starting to lower. Mitch had already taken off and was running up the aisle, ducking under the screen before it hit the floor again.

“Um, technical hitch, ladies and gentleman,” Harry chuckled into the microphone, trying to get order back to the proceedings again. “I’m sure it’ll be sorted by the time I have to get back up there, otherwise I’ll be singing while the band plays from behind the screen!” The crowd went crazy at the thought, but Harry felt a little nervous, wondering what was going on. “I wrote this one a few years ago, back in 2015, if you know the words, please do sing along.”

He began strumming his guitar as the arena fell silent, listening as he closed his eyes and started to sing softly. It still felt odd to Harry, to sing this song without his bandmates with him. He remembered back to the first time they’d heard his demo version of it, how Liam had cried, Niall had been quiet and contemplative as he’d listened to the lyrics, and Louis had been curled up in Harry’s lap, stroking his neck as he’d listened to the words Harry had written for him.

As he finished the first chorus, he shushed the audience, unable to stop himself from pausing before launching into Louis’ verse. He almost hated having to sing this bit himself. Louis sounded so perfect, the soft rasp of his voice suiting the song perfectly and Harry knew he’d never forget how Louis had locked eyes with him from inside the booth when they’d recorded it, singing every word to Harry. A soft hush fell over the arena so Harry started to sing again, letting his eyes shut so he could picture his Louis as he sang.

The song was over too quickly, and instead of running off stage and towards the main stage as he usually would for _Anna_ , Harry stayed still. He had a bit of a surprise up his sleeve and while it had been intended for Louis, he didn't want to not perform it just because his boyfriend wasn’t actually there tonight. He knew Louis would be watching some livestream on Twitter anyway and he had to do it. It was now or never. He was probably going to get sacked by his management for this, but the band knew of his plans, and he’d been waiting eight long years for this moment.

“This song is very special to me. The lyrics are very poignant, and I’ve never been lucky enough to be able to perform this one before. I’m sorry to all the tour stops before this that haven’t had a chance to hear this one, and I will make it up to you, I promise you that. But I need to do this tonight. This is for someone very special. You know who you are, and you know what this song means to us.” Harry swallowed heavily as the crowd cheered, quickly hushing again as they watched Harry’s serious expression on the big screen at the other end of the room, still sat on the stage much to Harry’s confusion. He decided to be brave. “You all know who this is for. You do. You’ve always known. Um… as I said, this is for my special someone. I love you.”

The crowd went absolutely crazy at that, and Harry smiled to himself, placing his fingers in the right place on the fretboard of his acoustic guitar. He had considered doing this as a full band performance. They’d rehearsed it as such, it sounded good, and he’d even used his support act to help him rehearse in a few of the venues. But about a week ago, he’d changed his mind and decided it would mean more if he played it by himself, sang it from the heart alone, up there on the B-Stage, the one everyone knew was where he sang the songs for Louis.

 _“Looks like we made it_  
_Look how far we've come my baby_  
_We mighta took the long way_ _  
_ _We knew we'd get there someday”_

It was almost deafening as Harry sang the first part of the first verse, recognising the song with sheer excitement, but soon, everyone in the audience realised they’d have to be quiet if they stood a chance of hearing anything. iPhone lights were popping up around the room now, swaying in time with Harry’s strums, and he smiled before he carried on singing.

 _“_ _They said "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We're still together still going strong_  
  
_You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I love_  
_The only one I dream of_ _  
_ _You're still the one I kiss good night”_

Harry strummed a small instrumental between the chorus and the second verse, feeling very emotional at this point. He glanced down at the audience in front of him, a bit shocked to see several women stood there, tears streaming down their faces. He winked at one of them, and she just smiled softly back. He knew she understood, that the song meant something to her too. He always found it hard to sometimes express to Louis how much he meant to him, how he was everything, that he was the one person Harry needed around to complete him, but this song was one they’d first listened to in bed together, all the way back in 2013, after they’d been together a few years, long after they’d realised they were it for each other.

Since then, they’d listened to it every year on their anniversary, Harry always insisting the words meant more every year, that Louis was still, and would always be, his one. That’s why it had been easy for Harry to choose to sing this song to Louis. He knew it was all but a confirmation to everyone that he was in a relationship with Louis, that he was in love with the man everyone had suspected he’d fallen for back in 2010 when they were on the X Factor. He didn't care. He wanted them to be public. He wanted to be able to walk down the street and hold Louis’ hand, to turn and kiss him whenever he wanted without worrying they’d be caught, to bring him to his concerts as he had his Mum, his sisters and friends.

 _“_ _Ain't nothin' better_  
_We beat the odds together_  
_I'm glad we didn't listen_  
_Look at what we would be missin'_  
_They said "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holdin' on_ _  
_ _We're still together still goin' strong_

 _You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I love_  
_The only one I dream of_ _  
_ _You're still the one I kiss good night”_

He decided to strum the next chorus, letting the audience sing it out. There was something about being able to make 20,000 people sing in unison, so passionately and wonderfully that sent a shiver down Harry’s spine. As much as he wished Louis could be here to see this, to see how moved everyone was to hear Harry sing a love song to him, he was pleased to have this experience, to be able to feel the love in the room just for him and his boyfriend. In front of him, a man held up his phone, Harry squinting to see the photo on it. It was a photo of him and Louis, and the guy was pointing at it, a questioning expression on his face. Harry just smiled and nodded, the guy grinning back at him. There was a feeling flooding through Harry then, and he soon recognised it as relief. Relief to finally acknowledge himself and Louis like that, to tell someone that yes, that was who he was singing to; yes, he loved Louis, and yes, Louis loved him back.

 _“I’m so glad we made it_ _  
_ _Look how far we’ve come my baby…"_

Harry poured every bit of emotion into those last two lines, and his voice cracked on the final one. He could feel tears burning at the back of his eyes, a big lump appear in his throat that he was struggling to swallow down. Applause was filling the arena, and Harry blinked, letting the tears fall, emotion overwhelming him now. He lifted off his guitar, and turned, putting it back on its stand. He just stood in the middle of the stage, letting the cheers and screams sink in. He pressed his hands together, bowing slightly, mouthing thank you as he turned to each point of the arena, noticing out of the corner of his eye the screen was still lowered.

He stepped up to the microphone then, thinking he was going to have to waste some time with the audience while he waited for the screen to be fixed and raised again. Before he could though, a soft voice started to filter through, heard above the loud noise in the arena. Harry spun around, wondering what was going on. The voice was then joined by the low strum of a guitar, and people in the audience were realising what was happening now too, starting to shush each other as the voice grew louder, filling the arena.

_“Looks like we made it_  
_Look how far we've come my baby_  
_We mighta took the long way_ _  
_ _We knew we'd get there someday”_

Harry felt his heart stop. He knew that voice. But… it couldn’t be. Louis was in the U.K. with his sisters and brother. Louis had phoned him and told him he couldn’t be here. But that voice… he’d know that soft tone anywhere, the voice that was the last thing he heard at night before he fell asleep, the one he woke up to every morning, and had done for the past eight years. The voice that whispered words of love softly into his ear as they made love, comforted him when he was down, soothed him when he was sick. It was that voice, and Harry couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t take his eyes off the stage, where the screen was slowly starting to rise.

The room was suddenly silent. The anticipation, the buzz of electricity around could be felt by every single person in the room and all eyes were on the stage. Harry was holding his breath, listening to the lyrics he’d just passionately sung be repeated back to him, in the voice he loved so very much. The screen continued to rise, the body behind it revealed up to the singer’s chest now. Harry took in the beautiful black button down wrapped around the body on stage, the way it clung to the curve of his waist, the fitted black jeans, black belt looped around his waist. He stared, wishing the screen would hurry up.

“ _But just look at us holding on_  
_We're still together still going strong_  
  
_You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I love_  
_The only one I dream of_ _  
_ _You're still the one I kiss good night”_

As the last line was sung, the man’s face was revealed, and half way across the arena, Harry’s green eyes locked with the familiar blue ones that belonged to the man he loved more than anyone else on Earth. Harry gasped. Louis. Louis was here, and he was singing their song to Harry. Harry pinched himself quickly, wanting to make sure this was real, that this was truly happening. Louis’ face split into the softest of smiles as Mitch continued to strum behind him. Harry could see people in the arena turning to look at him, to see how he was going to react. He just stared, not able to drag his eyes away from Louis. He’d never looked more beautiful.

 _“_ _Ain't nothin' better_  
_We beat the odds together_  
_I'm glad we didn't listen_  
_Look at what we would be missin'_  
_They said "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holdin' on_ _  
_ _We're still together still goin' strong_

 _You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I love_  
_The only one I dream of_ _  
_ _You're still the one I kiss good night”_

Nobody was singing along with Louis. Everyone was mesmerised, listening to his beautiful voice, just as Harry was. Harry wanted to cry, he felt overwhelmed and felt he was too far away from his boy. Louis launched into the final chorus, and as he did, Harry started to step down from the B-Stage, legs shaking with every step he took. He kept his eyes on Louis, who was singing so beautifully now, every word resonating in Harry’s body, filling him with such love as he walked towards his Louis, through the thousands of people gathered there to watch him. His heart was pounding, this was completely momentous but at the same time, everything Harry had ever wanted.

They were coming out. They were telling the world they were in love, and belonged together. They’d talked about how it might happen. They had discussed posting a photo on Instagram of the two of them, perhaps tweeting out a message from them both, maybe a video of some sort. But now? This felt perfect. Louis had done this for him, he knew how much this song meant to them, to Harry in particular, and he’d arranged this. He’d surprised him in the best way possible, and was now declaring to the world that they were in love - that they’d made it. Harry started to climb the stairs onto the stage, coming to a stop in front of his Louis.

 _“I’m so glad we made it_ _  
_ _Look how far we’ve come my baby…"_

Louis sang the last two lines unaccompanied. There was an eerie silence all around, and Harry just stared at Louis for a second, tongue darting out to wet his lips quickly. His throat felt dry, his hands were clammy and it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. He could feel the cameras on him, the eyes of the band, the audience… everyone in the room was watching and waiting to see what would happen next. It was so much, Harry was struggling to contain his emotion, so it was Louis who took the lead.

He reached out and cupped Harry’s cheek with his left hand and softly, so softly, pressed his lips against Harry’s. Both of their eyes were shut as they kissed, Louis’ right hand now clutching on to Harry’s, giving them something both to hold onto, to let them know this was real. By now, the room had exploded with the sheer volume of the crowd. People were going mad; hugging, crying, screaming and generally falling in love with what was unfolding.

Harry and Louis’ kiss was being beamed around the arena on the screen that was now hovering above them in its rightful place once more, the cameraman unable to stop filming the tender moment unfolding before his very eyes. Harry’s hand came up to rest on the curve of Louis’ waist as their lips moved together. He tilted his head slightly, letting Louis run his tongue along the seam of his lips, gently dipping it inside. It wasn’t obscene, the moment didn't call for it but it was tender, it was their way of connecting and neither man could hear the din around them, they were completely and entirely lost in each other.

“Always my one, forever” Louis whispered as they separated for a second. Harry could feel himself trembling. Louis was always able to reduce him to the bumbling, nervous sixteen year old boy he’d been when he’d first met Louis in the toilets all those years ago, taken aback by the beautiful nineteen year old in front of him. Since then, he’d been gone for Louis, and there’d never been anyone else for either of them, despite what the press liked to print about the pair of them. Louis reached down for his other hand, taking it in his own, where it belonged. The warmth radiated from Louis to Harry, making both of them smile.

“Lou…” was all Harry could bring himself to say. His voice felt shaky, and while there was so much he wanted to say, he couldn’t find the words. “Lou, you’re here, what …”

“You didn't really think I’d miss it, did you babe?” Louis said softly, still holding Harry’s hands. Harry looked straight into those blue eyes, shining with his own unshed tears, smile lighting up his face. Louis always looked beautiful, Harry knew that, but when Louis smiled… it was like everything was right with the world. Harry bathed in the glow of Louis and his smile and seeing it was just what Harry needed to ground him right now.

“I can’t, I - that song, you sang our song to me.”

“You sang it to me first, I heard every single word,” Louis said with a soft smile, leaning up to kiss Harry again. “We did it, love. They know, the world knows. I have waited eight years to tell everyone how lucky I am, to tell them that I’m in love with the most perfect boy in the whole world.” Harry’s tears started to fall again then at Louis’ confession and he peered nervously over his shoulder at the crowd, chuckling to himself when he saw nothing but beaming smiles reflected back at him. Slowly, he turned around, keeping Louis’ hand held tightly in his own, resting his head down on Louis’ shoulder. He turned his face to nuzzle against Louis’ soft shirt, inhaling the smell that was so familiar, so much like home it settled him somehow.

Together, hands and bodies linked, they stared out at the audience, soaking up the love that was all directed at them. Every cheer, every clap, every tear that fell was for them, and Harry, feeling bold, surged forwards towards Louis, grabbing him and kissing him roughly, sending everyone wild again. He smiled behind the kiss, knowing this was everything he ever wanted, every dream he’d ever had was coming true, and it was all because of the man stood in front of him right now. They parted, and Harry shuffled them back over to the microphone.

“You knew, you all knew,” Harry said, his voice deep and full of emotion, feeling Louis’ eyes on him as he spoke. “It’s always been Louis for me, and you could all see that. It’s only ever been Louis, and I want to thank you all for supporting us, for making this moment everything I’ve ever dreamed of.” They all cheered and applauded again at that, Louis stepping up to the microphone now.

“Harry, my love, will you do me the honour of singing our song, together, in front of these wonderful people?” Harry’s jaw dropped for a second before he nodded, blinking back yet more tears. He was an emotional wreck and he wasn’t sure he’d get through the third version of this song tonight, but singing it with Louis… that was beyond anything he could have ever dreamed of. “Take it away, guys,” Louis said, turning to smile to the band, who were quite clearly in on the whole thing. “I love you, Harry,” Louis whispered as the intro started, and Harry just melted into Louis’ embrace again, feeling at home in his arms, only pulling back to kiss Louis softly again. He couldn’t get enough now he knew he could kiss his boy in front of the world, and Harry knew somehow he would never tire of this, of being able to show Louis how much he loved him in front of everyone.

“I love you Louis, you just… you’re everything Lou.” Louis reached up and grazed his thumb across Harry’s cheekbone for a second, the world standing still around them as they lost themselves in each other, in their words of love and forever.

Sarah counted the band in and they began playing the song they’d rehearsed several times with Harry. Louis started singing the first verse, his beautiful voice belting out as he and Harry faced each other, sharing one microphone now. Harry bit his lip as he listened to Louis singing to him, only him, and joined in seamlessly, harmonising with ease.

 _"They said "I bet they'll never make it"_  
_But just look at us holding on_  
_We're still together still going strong_  
  
_You're still the one I run to_  
_The one that I belong to_  
_You're still the one I want for life_  
_(You're still the one)_  
_You're still the one I love_  
_The only one I dream of_ _  
_ _You're still the one I kiss good night”_

As they sang that line, both moved forwards and pecked lips, giggling as they did so. They moved into the second verse, holding hands, eyes locked as they sang passionately for each other, and as they segued into the second verse, the room started to fill with green and blue lights, everyone having scrambled to find something to change the light of their phone to green and blue, the colours so synonymous with Harry and Louis in the fandom by now.

Harry struggled to keep singing as his eyes flew around, taking in what the fans were doing for them, to show their support, their love to the two men stood hand in hand on stage, laying themselves bare for the world to see. This was a risk, both of them knew that, but looking out now, at the support and love they were receiving, it was one they were glad to have taken, together. Louis held it together, voice strong as he sang aloud, Harry joining in as much as he could.

For the final verse, both of them stopped singing as the crowd took over, word perfect. Louis took Harry’s hand and held it gently, his other hand wrapping around his waist, and Harry realised what he was doing. They were dancing, in front of an arena of 20,000 people, minutes after coming out to their song. Harry pressed their foreheads together, feeling Louis’ warm breath on his face as they let the words of the song be sung to them for a change, whispering them to each other.

The music faded out in the background, just the strum of Mitch’s guitar sounding out loudly for the final two lines. Kissing gently for just a second, Harry and Louis parted and stepped back over to the microphone, bodies still close and hands locked as they stared deep into each other’s eyes, singing the words directly to each other, meaning every single one, a lone tear sliding down Harry’s cheek as he sang softly, voice complimenting Louis’ so beautifully. It was the most perfect moment of Harry’s life.

 _“Looks like we made it_ _  
_ _Look how far we’ve come my baby."_

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a [rebloggable Tumblr fic post](https://chloehl10.tumblr.com/post/175073192826/look-how-far-weve-come-my-baby-by-lovelarry10) if you'd like to share this. Thank you.


End file.
